


Keeping It Low

by DiamondBoy



Series: Uncontrollable [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBoy/pseuds/DiamondBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another dirty DaeJong repost. Jongup has his turn and he takes Daehyun grocery shopping. Shameless Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping It Low

 

Daehyun wasn't quite sure how this all happened. 

 

 

A conglomeration of whispered kinks admitted when no one else was listening, a soft mouth on his dick and a late night online shopping trip somehow came together in the worst possible way. Or the best, the jury is still out on that one. 

 

Daehyun licks his lips, smearing the pink tinted, candy flavoured lip gloss on his over-plump bottom lip as he clenches his hands so tight his fingernails are biting into his palm. Jongup is in front of him, holding a scented candle and reading over the label blurb without a care in the world. 

 

Like Daehyun isn't standing there in a pleated skirt and long sweater; in heels, and a tank top. He wore make up all the time, but not shiny tinted lip gloss and heavy brown eyeliner; longer lashes and mascara.  

 

Daehyun swallows, glancing over his shoulder to see a woman quickly look away from him, and a burn of embarrassment creeps up his neck. He's not sure if people can tell he's male, or just a flat chested girl out with her boyfriend. Its not the first look he's gotten today, and it won't be the last. 

 

"Jonguppie, hurry up." Daehyun mumbled, looking back at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. Jongup doesn't even glance Daehyun's way, his hand fitting into the pocket on his low slung jeans as he puts the candle back and picks up another one. 

 

"I can't remember which scent was Himchan's favorite." Jongup replied, sighing. Daehyun was about to get livid, his eyes widening and a curse on the tip of his tongue when he stops short, a strangled groan of arousal falling from his mouth instead. The sex toy inside of him was turned on, vibrating at a low speed where it was lodged against his prostate. Daehyun's knees almost knocked together, a blush blooming high on his cheekbones. 

 

Jongup tilted his head slightly, looking away from the candle in his hand to Daehyun's face. "Which one was it Daehyun-hyung? The lavender or the vanilla? Maybe the Fresh Water..." Jongup mused aloud, pressing his lips together in thought. 

 

Pleasure pulsed through Daehyun's abdomen, but without any other stimulation it was quickly becoming too much too soon. He shakily lifted one hand, his already hard cock, bound with a rubber ring, was tucked into the waist band of his skirt and panties and hiding underneath his sweater. 

 

It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just cross dressing in public. 

 

It would have been bearable if he wasn't wearing a short skirt and knee high socks with a soft plastic toy stretching him out. 

 

And he's been trussed up for over an hour now. 

 

Daehyun went to rub himself through his clothing, but stopped as other shoppers passed them, noticed looks of appreciation and disgust making Daehyun blush to the tips of his ears. 

 

"J-jonguppie please." He whispered, stepping forward and grabbing the sleeve of Jongup's jacket. Daehyun rubbed his thighs together, the socks digging into the softer skin more harshly as he tried to move the toy inside of him. "I can't... it hurts." 

 

Jongup put the candle into the small shopping basket he carried, handing the basket over to Daehyun. "Come on, we just need laundry detergent now." He said, consulting the small list he was given. Daehyun clutches the hard plastic handles and almost stumbles after Jongup as the dancer starts walking to another aisle. Walking is difficult. The heels aren't very high but they may as well be 6 inches because Daehyun could barely think straight, let alone walk straight. 

 

Daehyun breathes heavily though his nose and closes his eyes as Jongup looks up and down the aisle of detergent, trying to find the exact type Junhong wrote down. The vibration intensifies as Jongup looks at Daehyun again, and the singer's brown eyes snap open. He's pleading, begging with his eyes for something but Jongup looks away again. Daehyun shifts, bumping the head of his concealed cock against the underside of his wrist and he's so close to coming it physically hurts. Daehyun's knees give out, and he collapses to the floor. 

 

The heated skin of his inner thighs makes contact with the cold floor and Daehyun sobs, dropping his head to look down. Jongup picks the correct box of soap needed and slowly walks back to Daehyun. 

 

"Pick it up." He says, his voice ringing with authority and demand and Daehyun's arousal throbs in response. Daehyun swallows, reaching out with trembling hands to pick up the fallen merchandise to put it back in the basket. Jongup steps up in front of Daehyun, and as soon as the other is close enough Daehyun leans up on his knees and forward, the rest of the shopping forgotten as he clings to Jongup's hoodie. Daehyun rests his forehead on Jongup's flat stomach, his fingers biting into Jongup's skin through fabric. 

 

"Jonguppie--" Daehyun whispers, his eyes tearing with embarrassment. Jongup puts his hand on Daehyun's head, threading gentle fingers through brown hair. 

 

"Needy slut." Jongup huffs, quiet enough so only they can hear it. He kneels beside Daehyun, quickly putting everything back into the shopping basket and sliding it off to the side. Then he gathers Daehyun up in his arms, standing and helping his weak kneed boyfriend to walk. Daehyun tries to hide his face in Jongup's neck as they move through the store, tries to bury himself in Jongup's strong arms. Jongup took Daehyun into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. 

 

It was a single, so they were the only ones in there. Jongup pushed Daehyun to the sink, rushing the singer backwards until his butt bumped against the countertop and moved the toy inside of him. Daehyun barely bit back a loud moan, the movement making him see stars. Jongup didn't waste any more time, he was painfully hard in his pants, his visage of not caring crumbling into an animalistic lust at seeing Daehyun obey and frustrated. Jongup lifted Daehyun onto the counter, pushing the short skirt up to expose Daehyun's lacy red panties. Jongup pulled away from Daehyun, the singer shifting back and catching his heels on the edge of the countertop. 

 

"Take off your panties." Jongup ordered, undoing the belt on his own pants and pushing them down to mid thigh. Daehyun hooked his thumbs into the waist band of the underwear, pushing it down and hissing as it slid over his engorged cock; the lacy material soaked in precome. Jongup stopped Daehyun from taking them off completely, instead he ripped them off of one leg, leaving them dangling on Daehyun's ankle. Jongup lifted and parted Daehyun's thighs, stepping up and pressing his dick to the curve of Daehyun's ass. 

 

"Nothing to say now?" Jongup asked, a smirk tilting his mouth. He reached down, pulling the vibrating butt plug from Daehyun and dropping it into the sink beside them. "No dirty words about you fucking me now?" 

 

Daehyun shook his head, his eyes wet with tears of frustration.

 

Jongup pressed his mouth to the side of Daehyun's head, breathing hard as he kissed and mouthed at the skin there. "Keep your mouth shut and just take it then." 

 

Jongup slid into Daehyun, the singer's sultry heat making Jongup's head swim. Daehyun clutched at Jongup's shoulders, almost screaming into the thick fabric of Jongup's sweater. "Shh." Jongup shushed against Daehyun's hair line, hooking his arms under Daehyun's knees as he started fucking. 

 

Daehyun was a mess; every breath was a moan of pleasure, Jongup filling him up and filling his arousal and satisfying in a way that nothing has been before. He had to let go one hand on Jongup, reaching down to pull at the cock ring stopping his release. "It hurts-- please Jonguppie take it off I can't handle it." 

 

Jongup pressed chaste kiss to Daehyun's honeyed lips before shifting back slightly to remove the rubber and drop it beside the other toy. He stroked Daehyun once, twice and pumped his dick as far inside as it could go and Daehyun was coming. He clung to Jongup's shoulders like a lifeline, his body tensing and milking Jongup's release out of him. He couldn't even make any sounds, his chest strained as the luscious bliss spread through his limbs like water. 

 

They both stayed there for a few seconds, trying to get their breath back. Jongup moved first, his hands caressing over Daehyun's body with care. He turned his head to kiss at Daehyun's swollen lips, whispering light words of praise. Daehyun was still slightly dazed, but he revelled in the attention, bumping his nose and lips blindly against Jongup's. Daehyun thanked Jongup, knowing it was probably hard for him to continue at some times. 

 

Jongup cleaned Daehyun up slowly, taking his time and removing all of the other's clothes. He stuffed them in plastic bag, and gave Daehyun his regular clothes back. Daehyun smiled at Jongup as he jumped down from the counter, sharing another kiss before redressing. 

 

They finished shopping and went home.

 

 


End file.
